


Derek's Pack

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/ Aidan - Freeform, Derek Hale/ Ethan - Freeform, Derek Hale/ Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Derek Hale/ Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/ Matt Daehler - Freeform, Forming a Pack, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, pack bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of an AU where all of the wolves were turned by Derek.  This one shot is basically just Derek's private interactions with each of his boys, showing some pack dynamics.  And yes I know Matt was never a werewolf, but humor me here :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Pack

-Scott McCall-

Derek had been clumsy...he was new to being an alpha. He and his uncle had gotten into a fight. It wasn't the first time, but it was the last. Peter had gotten out of control hurting people that should've been left alone. The fight had been small....and then it had ended.

With Peter's death...

And suddenly Derek was an alpha.

Derek knew he needed a pack, but he didn't know where to start. Beacon Hills really didn't have a werewolf population and the wolves that were there already had an alpha. 

It wasn't a great choice, but when Scott and Stiles ran through the woods the night of the full moon, Derek was there. When Scott slid down the hill by himself..fell and dropped his inhaler, Derek was there.

He had acted on instinct...bad instinct, but instinct all the same. 

Derek was wolfed out. The bite was quick and Scott screamed. When Derek pulled back he lapped at the wound before realizing what had happened.

He ran.

Scott ran.

It would take weeks before Derek could find the boy and then days after before he finally came forward and apologized. He couldn't take it back, but he could try and help. He would do his best.

He wanted to be a good alpha.

He was starting a pack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jackson Whittemore-

Jackson pissed Derek off most of the time. Almost all the time...but he had his moments.

Jackson had been pissed when Scott had become co-captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson had a lot of issues, he was a perfectionist, he was upset that his real parents had given him up for adoption. He was secretly afraid that his adopted parents would give him up if he didn't turn out to be perfect.

Jackson wasn't about to let asthmatic Scott McCall be his co-captain. He wanted to know why the long haired freak was suddenly amazingly athletic. Why was he suddenly doing better in school and why the hell was he doing so well that Jackson's own on again off again girlfriend Lydia was making googly eyes at him.

This was not okay.

So one day when Scott had headed home after school, Jackson followed. He wanted to know Scott's secret. Was it drugs? Some power bar that wasn't legal in the U.S.? 

And then Jackson figured it out. Scott McCall had been turned...into a werewolf.

Jackson wasn't freaked out like most people would've been. He just wanted in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Derek hadn't been in his best mind when he finally gave in to Jackson. Not at first anyways. 

"You're not getting it. Scott was an accident."

"Gee thanks Derek!"

Derek groaned as Scott crossed his arms. "You know what I mean Scott calm down."

Stiles sniggered and Derek shot him a look. "Out the two of you now. Go home."

The boys looked like they wanted to object, but when Derek flashed his eyes and growled they put their hands up and scooted out the door. Derek turned back and sighed as he looked at the boy. "You're not doing this for the right reasons."

"Of course I am. You need a pack don't you? You get a beta I become more powerful. You know i'm going to be better than Scott."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I know that you're going to be way more of a handful than Scott."

"Not the dweebs together."

Derek snorted. Jackson may have had a point on that one.

When Jackson smirked though, Derek pulled back. He took a good look at the boy. "Come back later."

"I'll wait it out."

"Later"

"Now"

Derek growled and Jackson stayed put. Finally the alpha surged forward and grabbed the boy by his collar dragging him into the back room of the currently being restored Hale house. Jackson had gasped as he was caught off guard and Derek had smirked.

When the got to the back room Derek pinned Jackson down. The boy had tried to fight him, but the alpha pinned the boy's arms above his head. "Don't move!" His eyes were flashing and his fangs were out close to Jackson's face.

Suddenly in that moment Jackson broke. The fear seeped out of him and Derek saw it. He felt it...it was suffocating him. 

Derek pulled back and Jackson reached for him. "I want it! Please!"

The alpha looked at the boy and it all began to piece itself together.

"Okay, hold still."

Jackson's cry wasn't like Scott's. It was the pain of a quick pinch, but in the end knowing you would be better because of it.

When Derek finished he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. It was a moment they wouldn't speak of.

It was a bond just for the two of them.

Derek's pack was growing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Isaac Lahey-

Derek was becoming more careful. He didn't want to make mistakes. Scott and jackson were both doing well..besides the bickering, but as well as teenage werewolves could be they were good.

He needed more though, someone to balance them out. He needed someone who could be calm and patient. 

He found Isaac.

He watched Isaac for weeks on end. Studied the boy's route and learned about him. Over time he began picking Scott, Stiles and Jackson's brains about Isaac. None of them knew much, though Jackson was surprisingly the most helpful.

"He works at the graveyard which is creepy, but then again it gets him out of the house late at night...which is probably good for him."

Derek looked up from his coffee at Jackson who was tossing the lacrosse ball up in the air and catching it in his stick. "What do you mean Jackson?"

The boy focused on the ball for a little and Derek cleared his throat.

"Jax"

The boy blushed and looked back at Derek, his eyes darting around to make sure no one else had heard. Jax was part of the bond between the two. It was Derek's special name for Jackson. He used it both in tenderness and when he was lecturing the boy privately. It was something just for them. It kept them connected to each other as alpha and beta.

"His dad...his dad's a lousy drunk. There..there are rumors that he smacks Isaac around. Supposedly DCF has checked in, but whenever they come around for home visits they put on a great show. Isaac's too scared to say anything..." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

Derek sighed. It made sense, the bruises, the way the boy hid himself, stayed invisible. He had to do something.

Getting up he gave Jackson a hug and kissed his hair. "Its alright Jax. Just get ready for school okay?"

The boy nodded hugging his alpha tightly trying to convey how sorry he was. Though Jackson didn't say it, he always looked for Derek's approval. The alpha knew the boy was also attracted to him, but wouldn't speak of it. The two had shared moments, private moments that Jackson didn't always want to acknowledge. He still stuck to his on and off again fling with Lydia. Derek didn't mind. First and foremost he was Jackson's alpha. He was a guide and teacher for the boy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek found Isaac at the graveyard that night. The boy was working alone, his boss having gone home to his family. It was close to midnight and it looked like Isaac was finishing up. The alpha watched, from a safe distance, as Isaac finished filling in a grave before going around and pulling weeds from the other tombstones. He carried a small lantern with him and moved quietly as if he was trying not to disturb a bunch of sleeping people. As the boy went to turn a corner though, he slipped on a tree root and cried out.

"Dammit.." He sighed and sat back to look at his ankle. "Too clumsy for your own good Lahey."

Derek stepped out of the shadows and moved towards the boy. "Need a hand?"

The boy squeaked and backed up. "Who're you?"

"Derek Hale. And you?" He knelt by the boy his face staying neutral as he felt out Isaac's emotions. The boy was obviously scared, but also curious. He detected a slight attraction and there was something else...loneliness.

"Isaac Lahey. Were you looking for someone?"

Derek nodded and licked his lips. "You."

When he heard heard the boy's heart flutter he knew it was going to happen.

As the sun rose, Derek held the boy close and leaned in to bite him. Isaac twitched a little, but otherwise gave no cry. The bite didn't hurt compared to what he had been through in his lifetime. In fact the bite brought promise. 

When Derek pulled back Isaac opened his eyes. The alpha's smile was gentle as he stroked the boy's cheek.

"Let's go home."

Isaac smiled the first real smile he had had in a long time.

Derek finally felt like he was doing the right thing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt Daehler-

Matt was a puzzle. Like Isaac he had been invisible, yet like Jackson he was a perfectionist and like Scott he just wanted to be liked. 

Derek had been wary with Matt at first. The boy seemed off...like he was going to crack at any moment and he wasn't ready to deal with that. Matt was someone that the alpha didn't know how to classify exactly.

Derek watched Matt quietly. He saw the boy taking photos of everything. He took shots of the lacrosse team especially Jackson and Scott. He took photos of Allison and Lydia and Stiles. He watched and was quiet.

Derek didn't like that.

Friday night after the big game there was a party at some girl's house. Derek attended and found it actually easy to blend in. He kept an eye on his pack and did his best not to ruin their partying.

That's when it all changed though. 

Some guys were a little too drunk. Matt was an easy target. They pushed the boy in and laughed before turning away.

They didn't realize he hadn't come back up. 

The music was too loud, the kids too drunk. 

No one was going to notice that Matt was drowning.

Derek dove in and pulled the boy out. On the patio beside the pool Derek pounded the boy's chest until he was coughing and spluttering up pool water. Matt's eyes were wild and frightened. He clung to the alpha desperately. Derek cradled the boy into his arms and began carrying him.

When Matt finally came out of shock he was in the Hale house.

Derek dried him off, gave him clean clothes and began talking. Matt told him about being little, almost drowning but telling no one because of Mr. Lahey's threats. God Derek hated that man.

Derek held the boy all night as they talked. Matt was a black sheep it seemed. He talked about his parents seeming to forget his existence. He talked about watching people from afar, wanting to be a part of the group. 

He didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he was telling Matt everything. The boy was fascinated. He wanted it, but he was scared. He worried he would be too weak. Worried he wouldn't survive the bite.

In the comfort of Derek's room, the alpha laid the boy on the bed and gave him the bite. 

Just like before, Matt was different.

There were sweats, chills, and throwing up. Derek was freaking out. He wasn't prepared to lose a kid, wasn't prepared to have killed someone.

But Matt was a fighter. When the next morning came Derek was wrapped around his newest beta. The boy's fever had broken and he snuggled into his alpha's embrace sighing happily.

Derek had a pack. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aiden and Ethan-

The twins were not in the plan. Derek had never had a true plan for his pack, but if he did they certainly weren't a part of it. However, like everything else they just kind of worked out eventually.

The pack had been spending most of their time at the Hale house now. Isaac and Matt already lived at the house full time because of their home situations. Now that it was summer though, everyone had a room and they usually stayed all day and night. Derek liked it. It was good to train with all of his wolves and spend time with them otherwise.

He had learned a lot. Like how Scott had found out some of the books that would be covered in his English class and was already reading them over once so he wouldn't fall behind in class. How Allison was interested in different weapons and how they could protect the pack. How Lydia had started learning about other supernatural creatures that they could possibly encounter. He saw how Stiles seemed to relax and stop jittering when he was tuned in and fixing his jeep no matter how many times it broke down. He noticed how Jackson woke up early in the morning as the sun began rising and took a run, just for pleasure. He noticed how Isaac liked collecting scarves and sweaters even though it was summer. He even saw how Matt never turned down the chance to snuggle.

He saw all of these things go on with his pack and he made time for each of them. He studied, explore weapons, learned about creatures, helped fix up the jeep, took morning runs, looked at scarves and made time for some cuddles. He was determined to be a good alpha. He was getting the hang of it to.

Then the twins came.

He knew his wolves weren't comfortable with the twins. They were uncomfortable and unsure. 

The twins were alphas so it didn't make sense for them to come to Derek, but they did. 

"This doesn't make sense. You can start your own packs."

Aidan nodded and looked away. Ethan took the reins. "When we became alphas we weren't ready. We joined up with a bad pack. We want a fresh start...a good pack. We're willing to submit and take your orders."

Derek frowned. "For how long?"

Aidan pursed his lips. "For as long as it takes."

"You're both willing to submit?"

Ethan nodded and nudged Aidan who reluctantly agreed.

Derek crossed his arms. "I need to talk to my pack."

The twins agreed to wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek had explained everything the pack was mixed. 

"I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone Jackson."

"He has a point..."

"We don't know that they're bad..."

"They might nice?"

Finally though it was Matt who broke through.

"Are you...are you going to change towards us because of them?"

Though Matt had really fit in well with the pack he still wasn't one to speak a lot so everyone took notice.

Derek walked towards the boy and knelt in front of him. Stroking Matt's cheek he smiled. "Nothing will ever change. If I even seem like for a moment that I am changing you have permission to slap me and tell me that okay?"

Matt smiled and hugged the man tightly. "Then lets bring more people into the pack. The more the merrier."

Seeing Matt's acceptance of the twins, led the rest of the pack to agree.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the twins were already bitten werewolves it was a little different this time. Derek's bite would be smaller and simpler. It was one to mark that the boys were submitting to him.

Each twin bared their neck and Derek sank down gently.

Once the twins had joined the pack Derek finally realized it was complete.

It was a surprise, but yet it made perfect sense. As the days and weeks went by Derek watched as his pack learned to grow together. He smiled as he watched Aidan Jackson practice lacrosse together. He chuckled as he watched Allison and Scott stumble through their relationship together. He smiled as Lydia and Stiles began sorting through different supernatural creatures. He felt warm when he saw how Ethan started spending nights with Matt, cuddling and snuggling with him whenever they had down time.

Derek still fit into all these places with ease and the pack fit to him. He couldn't believe it, but he had a pack. It was odd..but

It was his pack and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
